For security purposes, a computer (e.g., laptop) may require a user to log into the computer in order to use the computer. The user may log into the computer by typing user credentials (e.g., user name and password) into the computer. When the user leaves the computer, the user may want to prevent another user from using the computer (e.g., to protect personal information stored on the computer). To prevent unauthorized access to the computer, the user may log off of the computer before leaving the computer.